


Old Fashioned

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You figured today would be a usual Friday. The handsome man would come into the bar at the same time he usually did, sit in the same seat, and order the same drink. You'd be wrong, though.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thirst for some Hanzo and... this happened. Enjoy!

“Ah, it’s Friday already? Can I get you the usual?” you asked the man at the end of the bar, the same seat he chose every Friday night. You placed a cocktail napkin in front of him, expecting him to order the same glass of dry red wine he usually got. He wasn’t the most talkative, but he tipped well and was respectful to you and your coworkers, so seeing him was a welcome sight compared to some of the other regulars who frequented the bar.

The man looked up from his phone, offering you a soft smile; no teeth, but still very polite. “Surprise me,” he replied, and you raised your eyebrows, not expecting the change.

“Surprise you? Hmm...” you said, chewing on your lip as you figured out what cocktail would suit him. He was always dressed finely, tailored suits in black or dark grey, usually pinstriped and pressed to perfection. He wasn’t a complete bore with color, though, often coupling his suit with a bright blue silk tie and pocket square, and you happened to see the color made an appearance on the sides and back of his fitted vest one night when he removed his coat.

You were a little ashamed at how much you studied him when he was at the bar, but he was just the right amount of mysterious to have your eyes keep sliding back to him. He was also quite handsome, and you could tell that he took care with his appearance. His hair was nicely styled, pitch black and pushed back off his forehead, except for one little strand that stubbornly hung down by his temple. A set of deep chocolate brown eyes always met yours when you spoke to him, but you found your gaze would slide down his nose to his soft-looking lips, watching as they wrapped around his words. His facial hair was immaculately trimmed, and while you didn’t normally like beards, his fit his strong jawline perfectly.

You sometimes felt inadequate compared to him, standing behind the bar in your uniform, your bow tie always feeling too tight around your neck, hair in a messy bun because you were running late, and missing a cuff link that fell off somewhere between your car and the building.

“Okay, I think I’ve got it,” you finally answered, taking a few extra seconds to look at his handsomely amused face. He nodded, shifting his attention back to his phone, which had lit up with a message received.

You made his drink, top shelf bourbon mixing with the muddled sugar and bitters, finishing the cocktail off with a speared cherry and orange slice. When you walked back to the end of the bar, the man had taken off his suit coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows.

“Here you go, an Old Fashioned,” you said, placing the glass on the napkin and pushing it towards him. “I’m hoping you like whiskey.”

He took a tentative sip, letting the booze slide around in his mouth before swallowing and taking another. “I’ve had this drink before but yours is exceptional,” he complimented and you smiled.

“Thank you, sir. Can I get you anything else?” you asked, surveying the few other waiting customers at the bar.

“This is all for now, but if I could ask you to call me Hanzo instead of sir? Sir makes me feel old,” he replied and you nodded with a chuckle.

“Sure, I can do that,” you said, “My name is [Y/N], just call if you need me, er... another drink.” He nodded in response and you quickly went to serve another customer, not wanting your fellow bartender to think you were leaving him all the work.

The next half hour was a blur, a bachelorette party shoving their way into the bar, obviously already mid-party. The Bride-To-Be’s eyeliner was smudged, and you hoped it was from happy tears and not regretful ones. After making more Cosmopolitans than you’d made all month so far, you finally were able to check up on your handsome regular. His glass was empty, only condensation left from the melting ice.

“I’m so sorry, we got a little busy there,” you said, leaning on your elbows on the counter.

“I noticed,” Hanzo replied, but without any annoyance.

“Can I get you another? Or would you like your usual?” you asked, briefly being distracted by the splash of color on the skin of his left arm. “Oh, is that a tattoo?” You knew you probably shouldn’t be asking about it, but it seemed so unlikely that your stoic guest would have such artwork on his body that you couldn’t help yourself.

“Ah, yes. I can cover it if you’d prefer-“

“Please don’t!” you interrupted, following up with a nervous laugh. “I really like tattoos, actually. I just didn’t think you’d have one... uh, no offense!” You were really putting your foot in your mouth.

“None taken,” he replied, rolling his sleeve up further. He held his arm out towards you to inspect his artwork, the head of a dragon greeting you at his wrist, scaly neck wrapping around his forearm and disappearing beneath his sleeve at the elbow.

“Does it cover your entire arm?” you asked, looking closely at all the detail that went into it.

“Yes, and part of my chest,” he answered, and oh no, now you were thinking about him shirtless, blue and gold and black painted over his pectoral.

“Wow, you went all out, didn’t you? Did it hurt?” you asked, the promise of pain being the main thing keeping you from getting any tattoos of your own.

“Pain is temporary,” he said and you nodded.

“I guess so,” you replied, daintily tracing your pointer finger over the dragon’s head before pulling back. “It’s beautiful,” you diverted, straightening back up and fixing your blouse.

“Thank you, [Y/N],” he said softly, his lips wrapping beautifully around the syllables of your name. Hanzo was looking at you intently, his hand very close to yours on the bar top, and you finally realized that he was coming onto you, all the subtle flirting over the past few weeks that he’s been coming here fitting together like a puzzle. He was so far out of your league he was practically in space, and a big part of you refused to believe that a put together businessman would be interested in _you_.

“Excuse me! Excuse me, bar lady!” you heard, diverting your attention away from the heat in his eyes. You saw one of the bridesmaids making her way towards you and you put on a polite smile, hoping your face wasn’t too red.

She leaned on the bar right next to where Hanzo sat, and her drunk gaze not so subtly slid over to him.

“Ooh, you’re _hot_ ,” the woman said, very blatantly looking him up and down.

He looked at her amusedly before cordially thanking her for the compliment, turning his head just enough to give you an amused smile. The woman looked between the two of you a couple times, and you felt you could physically see the gears turning in her imbibed mind.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t... realize you two were on a date!” she said, very loudly and you cringed, trying not to look at Hanzo. “Can I get like... 8 waters? Please? Then I’ll leave you cute little love birds alone.”

“Of course. I’ll, uh, bring them to your table, okay?” you replied, starting to pull glasses down from the shelving above you.

“Thank you! You’re so sweet. No wonder this hot guy likes you,” she said with an exaggerated wink before sauntering back to her friends.

“I am so sorry about that,” you said quickly, trying not to stare at the smile on his face. You’d never seen him smile that wide, so he was definitely entertained by your embarrassment. Putting the glasses on a tray, you quickly grabbed a wine glass and poured him a healthy serving of his usual wine, placing the glass gently in front of him.

“On the house,” you said, grabbing the tray and stepping out from behind the bar to deliver the waters. You checked your watch on the way back to the bar, the face reading a little past 11 pm. Only three more hours, and you assumed that Hanzo would leave soon, making them feel so much longer.

You tried to talk with him some more, but the women, after their sensible water break, were back to ordering liquor, and you kept getting pulled away to make more drinks. They were all about one drink from being cut off, and you told the mostly sober Maid of Honor the same when she came up and asked for a few more glasses of ice water.

You gave Hanzo a tired smile as you came back over to him, taking his empty glass from the bar.

“Can I get you another? Or are you heading out?” you asked.

“I should get going, but I want you to have this,” he said, passing you his folded cocktail napkin.

Opening it, you read what he had written, the digits of his phone number, and you blushed, your lips parting a bit in disbelief.

“If you want, you can give me a call when your shift ends,” Hanzo clarified, the heat in his eyes making it very clear what he wanted you to call for. You swallowed hard, imagining those strong-looking hands of his on your body, his soft lips on yours.

“You’ll be awake at 2 am?” you asked with a nervous chuckle as he stood from the barstool.

“I’ll stay up for you,” he said and you felt a pleasant flutter in your chest.

“I... uh... okay, I’ll call you when I get off,” you decided, tucking the napkin into your pocket.

“I look forward to it,” he replied, pulling out cash to pay for his drinks, and instructing you to keep the change for your tip.

He put on his suit coat and gave you a smile and nod before walking towards the door, feeling all sorts of giddy and filled with anticipation.

The rest of your shift was torturously slow, the bachelorette party leaving soon after Hanzo, so you didn’t even have them to keep you entertained. You wondered if the man managed to stay awake, pulling out your phone after finishing cleaning the bar and taking the tills to the office to be locked up.

You dialed the number, hearing his silken voice answer after the second ring.

“Hey,” you said, “I’m um... about to finish up here, just a few minutes.”

“Very well, I will meet you outside the bar,” he replied.

“Okay, I’ll... see you soon,” you said, adding a goodbye, butterflies in your stomach.

You put your coat on and stepped out into the chilly fall air a few minutes later, bidding your coworkers goodbye as they dashed over to the parking garage to their cars.

You saw Hanzo waiting a little down the block, and without hiding your smile, you walked just a little quicker than normal to get to him. He’d changed out of his suit, now just wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, and looking very out of character.

“I didn’t think you owned any clothing other than suits,” you joked, getting him to crack a smile.

“They don’t make the best pajamas,” he replied, holding out his hand for you to take.

“Are we... going to your place, then?” you asked, undecided about whether you were more nervous or excited.

Hanzo nodded, pointing down the street. “I only live two blocks away, so it won’t be a long walk.”

“Fine with me,” you said, giving his hand a squeeze. The breeze was nice, helping to cool your reddened face, but you could feel the onset of winter in it, that distinct smell of colder weather moving in. The walk was short, and soon enough you were at the entrance to his building.

“I have to say, I wasn’t sure if you would call me,” Hanzo admitted, holding the door open to the lobby for you. The building he lived in was huge and tall, and from the lavish state of the ground floor, you figured his home would be equally gorgeous.

“Really?” you replied as you walked to the elevators. “I thought it was embarrassingly obvious that I was interested in you. I even got told off by the owner last week for ‘not paying attention to other customers’,” you admitted with a laugh.

You shared a smile with him as he selected his floor, hooking your arm in his while you waited for it to ascend.

His door was not far from the elevator, and he quickly unlocked it to allow you inside.

“Oh, wow,” you said, lips parting as you took in the scene of his home. It was immaculate, just like him, minimalist but with a lot of personality in the decor. “Hanzo, your home is beautiful.”

“Much more so with you here,” he replied, taking your coat.

“That wasn’t cheesy or anything,” you mumbled, turning around to face him with an embarrassed smile.

“I couldn’t resist,” he said, closing the distance between you. You felt his hands on your cheeks, gently cupping your face. You tilted up your chin, eyes open until you felt his lips on yours, just as soft as you had imagined. He kissed you with reverence, sweet and light until the tiniest little moan cane forth from your throat, spurring him to let his hands glide down to your waist and his tongue press for entrance between your lips.

You were hungry for him, his lips fitting against yours while his hands pulled the bottom of your blouse out from where it was tucked into your dress pants. You gasped at the feeling of his palms on your skin, and he quickly removed them.

“Am I going too fast?” he asked and you shook your head.

“N-no... it’s just... been awhile,” you said meekly, “and I still can’t believe... I’m here with you.”

He kissed you again before bidding you to follow him, leading you to his bedroom. Again you were stunned by the space, an entire wall of floor to ceiling windows showcasing the brilliant view of the city below. Hanzo came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle and kissing the nape of your neck, holding onto you like he couldn’t get enough.

One of his hands drifted down lower, teasingly close to your sex and you bit your lip, arousal pooling low in your belly. You turned in his grasp, kissing him with fire before stepping back, fingers loosening your bow tie.

“Wait,” Hanzo said, and you paused. “Keep that on, if you would.”

You gave him what you hoped was a sultry look, slipping your tie out from under the collar of your shirt instead of removing it. Your fingers then moved to the buttons of your blouse, pleased when his eyes darkened at soon seeing more of your skin.

“Please, allow me,” Hanzo said, pushing your hands away. “I like to take my time with this, go slowly. Make sure I give you as much pleasure as you desire.”

You were plenty pleasured already, but you weren’t going to complain, especially not when you felt his mouth on your neck, gently sucking the flushed skin as he began to unbutton your blouse. He pushed it off your shoulders, his mouth moving down to your collarbones while his fingers toyed with the clasp of your bra. You let your head fall back, holding tightly onto Hanzo’s shoulders to keep yourself upright. 

The clasp came free and your bra was dropped to the floor, his hands soothing over the mark from the underwire before thumbing over your nipples, already pebbled and sensitive. You were struck with the need to see him, fingers tugging at his shirt. He helped you pull it over his head before pulling you close and capturing your lips again. His chest was hard and soft at once, smooth skin over dense muscle. You traced over the tattoo on his chest, following the dragon’s body around his bicep before he distracted you with wet kisses on your neck. You’d have to inspect his artwork later.

His hands caressed over your back, down your spine to round over your rear, the action making your hips jump forward, pressing against the growing bulge between his legs. You moaned softly, hearing him chuckle as he guided you to his bed. He helped you onto your back, kissing down your chest and stomach to make his way to the button of your slacks. He pulled them down with a teasing slowness, along with your panties, kissing and caressing as he went. Once they joined your other clothing on the floor, he gently pushed your legs apart, running his palms up your inner thighs with his mouth trailing behind, littering your skin with kisses and nips. He leaned in close, breath warm on your mound, and sparing you a heated look before his tongue slid between your lips.

Watching his head bob between your legs was so arousing you couldn’t look away, that pink tongue of his stroking over your bud already having you gripping fistfuls of his sheets. He spread you open with one hand, dipping down to lick at your entrance, slick flowing freely for him to lap up. He groaned at your taste, pushing his tongue inside before replacing it with a finger, focusing his mouth’s attentions back on your clit.

He looked up at you, eyes black with arousal, watching you pant with every stroke inside you, every swirl of his tongue. He added a second finger, fucking you open on them and sucking hard on your bud. He stroked your walls with mastery, learning all your sweet spots; the ones that would make you gasp or have your back arch, or the ones that would force a surprised curse from your lips.

Your thighs tensed, unable to stop yourself from squeezing his head between them as your climax washed over you.

“Ah... _H-Hanzo~_ ” you moaned, followed by a mixture of curses and gibberish as you came down. He stood, licking your essence from his fingers as he pushed down his pants with his free hand. The sight of his cock renewed your stamina, and you crawled to the end of the bed, taking it in your hand. You stroked him slowly, smearing precum over the head before sliding back down to the base, delighted at the low groan you heard from above you.

You had him switch places with you, kneeling between his legs after he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows. You let your hands slide up his thighs, skipping purposefully over his straining length to glide over his abs, a playful smile on your lips.

“Don’t... tease me....please,” he said, and you leaned down to kiss right above his hip. You kept your eyes locked on his as you hovered over his cock, taking a tentative lick of the head, the tang of his taste spreading over your tongue. You wrapped your hand around his shaft and your lips around his crown, taking in as much as you could, sliding your tongue back and forth over the vein on the underside.

You heard Hanzo groan, the sound deepening the more of him you took into your mouth, alternating between sucking and licking, hollowing your cheeks and changing the pressure of the hand squeezing his shaft. You felt his fingers thread into your hair, but he didn’t do anything more than grip the strands tightly. You took that to mean you were doing a good job, and spared him a look; he was still leaning on his elbow, but his eyes had closed and his lips were parted - he looked the picture of bliss, which is why you were confused when he gently tugged on your hair to pull you off of his cock.

“I’m sorry, d-did I-“ you began, but he shook his head, urging you to join him on the bed.

“No, _koneko_ , you were wonderful, I just cannot help myself,” Hanzo replied, pulling you into a kiss. It was heavenly feeling his body against yours, skin heated with desire that matched yours.

You let him maneuver you onto your side, your back against his chest. His lips were on your neck, hands caressing your breasts as he slotted his length between your thighs, smearing your slick on it as he gently thrusted. You lifted your leg when you felt him push against your entrance, sliding inside slowly with small, calculated thrusts.

You couldn’t stifle your moan, but it turned into a gasp when Hanzo’s teeth grazed the curve of your shoulder, his arm tightly around your waist as he bottomed out. Your toes were already curling in pleasure, your arousal only increasing when he rolled your nipple between his fingers, his cock thrusting languidly inside you. He slid his hand up to tug at your bow tie before switching attention to your other breast, your hips starting to roll to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

His breath was hot on the back of your neck as he ramped up, pressing below your navel to make sure you took every inch of his cock.

“You feel so... so good, _fuck_...” you mumbled, reaching behind you to grab his hair. You felt his teeth on your skin, biting down harder with each tug on his locks, the twinge of pain only heightening your pleasure. It wouldn’t be long, still sensitive from your previous climax, and imagining him coating your insides with his come was pushing you closer and closer to your peak.

It also didn’t hurt when his fingertips started stroking hard on your clit, your walls spasming around his length. You heard Hanzo curse, his pace now even faster. He was mumbling something in Japanese that you couldn’t understand, but the desperate lilt of his voice told you it was good. Your vision was blackening at the edges, and you were panting and moaning as you came, calling out his name. Cunt clenching tightly on his cock, he spilled inside you a short time later, thrusting shallowly to milk every last drop.

Hanzo wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his forehead against the nape of your neck and pressing soft kisses to your spine between breaths. He gingerly pulled out and helped you onto your back, his hands quickly untying your bow tie and gently massaging the skin. You weren’t sore or anything, but the gesture was so sweet you felt a goofy smile creep onto your face.

He kissed your temple, then your cheek, and finally captured your lips again, your hands resting on either side of his neck. You kissed for what felt like an eternity, before he regretfully pulled away to grab a towel from the bathroom to clean the both of you off with.

“You are... pleased?” he asked, a little shyly, and you nodded, snuggling tightly against him, your head on his chest. You finally had the opportunity to study his tattoo, and you let your fingertips ghost over the inked skin.

“ _Very_ pleased,” you said, gazing up at him. “So pleased that you’re gonna have a hard time getting me out of this bed.”

Hanzo chuckled, caressing his hand down your side. “It is a good thing that I don’t want you to leave, then, _koneko_.”

“What does that mean?” you asked, feeling your eyelids start to get heavy.

“Ah... it means... kitten,” he replied, embarrassment thick in his voice. “But I will stop if you don’t want me to call you that.”

_Kitten_. It was almost too cute. “No, that’s not it at all... I like it, I just didn’t know what it meant.”

He kissed the top of your head as a huge yawn forced itself out from your throat. “We should sleep,” Hanzo suggested and you eagerly agreed.

“ _Oyasumi, koneko_ ,” he said, pulling the soft sheet up to cover the both of you.

“Goodnight, tomcat,” you replied with a sleepy giggle, relaxing against Hanzo for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
